Old Wounds 2/4
by Blue Dragon Ranger
Summary: Uh-oh! Parents get involved in this one!


Disclaimer: Saban owns the Power Rangers, I don't own anything except a love for the old Power Ranger TV series.

This is part two of oh, let's say 4, since it's a nice round number. Please R&R and let me know how this is going.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed part one of this series. J

****

Old wounds

Kimberly Hart came down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed in one of her best pink dresses. She walked into the living room and saw her mother's new boyfriend, Ted, sitting in a chair reading the newspaper. Kim wondered where her mother was and walked into the kitchen. She saw her mother on the phone and gulped. She hopped her mother was calling for reservations, not calling the hospital or even Tommy's foster parents. She cursed herself for not locking her bedroom door, maybe that way her mother would have never seen the bruises on her back and jumped to the conclusion that Tommy was an abusive boyfriend. She sighed and walked quietly to the living room and took a seat on the sofa, wincing at the pain in her back. She should have listened in on her mother's conversation, but she knew that was wrong. She just hopped Tommy's parents were more levelheaded than her mother was.

Steven Oliver slowly walked up the stairs to his son's room. He stopped outside the door and sighed. He had just gotten off the phone with Ms. Hart, the mother of Kimberly Hart, his son's girlfriend. She informed him of the bruises on Kim's back and how she believed Tommy was the one who inflicted them. He tried to calm Ms. Hart down, but it just seemed to get her madder. 

"Your son has been abusing my daughter, " she said, "I know for a fact that Kimberly is a delicate young lady, and that, that HOOLIGAN you call a son has been beating her."

"Why would Tommy do that?" Mr. Oliver asked, "Tommy is a good boy, he doesn't even raise his voice to his mother, so I cannot, in good conscience, believe for even one second that Tommy would beat Kim."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Ms. Hart's tone turned acidic. How DARE this man accuse her of lying!

"No, I am mearly saying that, perhaps, Kim fell off her balance beam or maybe she was learning some martial arts moves from Tommy or even her other friend, Jason."

"Mr. Oliver, I understand you wanting to protect your son, but I need to protect my daughter. As of now, Tommy and Kimberly will NOT be left alone in either my house or yours. I will do my best to keep an eye on Kimberly and do everything in my power to keep her safe. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, Ms. Hart, " Mr. Oliver said through gritted teeth, "Crystal."

He sighed again and knew he had to talk to Tommy. He knocked on the door and entered after Tommy allowed him to enter.

"Tommy, I need to talk to you."

Tommy Oliver looked up from his math homework. He had nearly figured out the last problem without Billy's help, but he knew it would be wise to have the Blue Ranger look over his homework tomorrow morning, just in case. He saw the serious look on his father's face and gulped mentally.

Steven Oliver took a seat on his son's bed and rubbed his hands on his jeans. He knew this was going to be tough, tougher that the talk they had about sex. He had been a bit surprised to learn that Tommy knew a great deal on the subject, but his fears were eased when he learned everything Tommy knew had come from his Sex Ed class at Angel Grove High School. 'Well,' he thought, 'better get to it.'

"Tommy, I received a call from Ms. Hart a little while ago, and she addressed some," he paused, looking for the proper word, "concerns about you and Kim dating."

"Dad, Kim and I are not having sex, " Tommy said, smiling, "Neither of is ready for that step in our relationship yet, and Kim is saving herself for marriage."

Tommy expected his father's face to soften up and break into his sheepish grin, but his face remained hard.

"Tommy, at any other time, I'd be glad to hear that, but this is rather serious. Ms. Hart believes that you've been beating on Kimberly."


End file.
